Loyalty
by mooniestar-69
Summary: After a gruesome battle with Esmeraude, Usagi returns home...only to be kidnapped by Prince you guessed it Demando. I haven't truly decided if she should end up with Mamoru or Demando. Chapters 9 and 10 are up. Please review.
1. Midnight battle

Chapter 1  
Midnight Battles  
  
"Mamo-chan, do you really love me?"  
"Hai, of course I do. Always and forever, Usa-ko."  
"How much?"  
"Hmm?"  
"How much do you love me? Tell me, Mamo-chan."  
"I love you more than... four senshi in a battle on the roof of the Crown arcade."  
"Huh? Mamo-chan, what are you-"  
"USAGI! Didn't you hear me? Wake up!" Luna shrieked, bringing a sudden end to Usagi's dream.  
"Waaah!" She screamed, falling onto the carpeted floor, a small squishy something barely breaking her fall.  
"Luna? Where are you?" Usagi asked, peering around the dark room. A muffled shout came from below her, and she jumped up, staring worriedly at the black feline on the floor.  
"Luna! Gomenasai, did I hurt you?" The small cat coughed, shaking her head.  
"No, but you need to get to the arcade. The other senshi need your help. Now transform!"  
"Right. Moon Crystal Power Make-Up!" In a flash of brilliant pink, Usagi transformed into Sailor Moon. Her white pajamas with pink bunnies were replaced by a white fuku and blue pleated mini skirt. White gloves adorned her arms, as did knee-high red boots. Two red jewels were placed in her odangoes.  
"I'll be back, Luna," she shouted over her shoulder, jumping out the window. Usagi looked up at the black starry sky, seeing strange bolts of black lightning explode over the treetops. They seemed to be right above the game center, just as Luna had indicated. Usagi ran faster, arriving there in three minutes flat. Climbing up the side ladder, she saw the other senshi in battle stances.  
"Shabon Spray!"  
"Fire Soul!"  
Sailor Mars and Mercury attacked in unison, a mixture of searing flames and icy bubbles flying through the air. High above them, someone laughed at them, an earsplitting cackle that made Usagi want to grab the nearest object and bang her head against it.  
"Missed me, Sailor brats!" she shouted gleefully. Hovering above them was a woman wearing a short black dress and lime green hair. Usagi ran between her and the senshi, standing in her famous pose.  
"Stop right there! Who do you think you are?" she shouted at the levitating woman.  
"I am Esmeraude, Prince Demando's most loyal subject. And I want that Silver Crystal!" With that, she formed a concentrated sphere of dark energy and hurled it straight at Usagi. She dodged it easily, leaping out of the way. Esmeraude growled (.;) and created another energy ball. She threw it at Usagi's feet, blowing an immense crater in the roof. Usagi was thrown to the ground.  
"Sailor Moon!" the senshi cried, rushing to her side. Jupiter glowered at Esmeraude with pure hatred.  
"How dare you attack her! I'll show you our true power!" Suddenly, thick bolts of jagged electricity crackled in her hands, lighting up the remains of the roof in an eerie green glow.  
"Sparkling Wide Pressure!" Jupiter heaved the ball of electricity with surprising speed, hitting Esmeraude in the stomach. She shrieked and fell, hitting the hard concrete.  
"I'll get you! Someday, I'll get you!" she seethed as the senshi closed in on her.  
"No! We're gonna finish you now!" Venus shouted. Each of the senshi lined up in front of her, Usagi in the lead.  
"Shine Aqua..."  
"Mars Fire..."  
"Sparkling Wide..."  
"Love Chain..." Esmeraude watched in horror as they gathered their powers, prepared to attack. Usagi gripped her scepter.  
"Moon Scepter..." She lowered her head and closed her eyes, silently accepting her defeat.  
"Forgive me. I have failed you, my love. Demando!"  
"Illusion!"  
"Ignite!"  
"Pressure!"  
"Encircle!"  
"Elimination!" A brilliant array of rainbow lights flew straight at Esmeraude, her body completely encased in the explosions. She was finally defeated. Usagi sighed, dropping to her knees. She was completely exhausted after fighting enemies. However, something was not right. It was too quiet. She froze, listening carefully.  
"Sailor Moon, what is it?" asked Mars.  
"Shh! Listen." They held their breaths, waiting for something to happen.  
"I don't hear anything," whispered Venus.  
"Exactly. She didn't scream or cry out. Nothing."  
"You think she's faking it?" Jupiter pondered.  
"I don't know, but I say we check it out." The senshi walked to the clearing smoke where they had launched their attacks. The smoke dissolved and they gasped in shock.  
Crouched on the ground, hands covering her green hair, was Esmeraude. Not a single scratch could be seen on her.  
"No way! We got her. She should've been blown to bits," shouted Venus. Mercury took out her mini computer and scanned the area. A high pitched beeping emitted from it, becoming faster by the second.  
"Dark energy is rising at an alarming rate," Mercury said quickly. Looking closer, they saw a faint black dome protecting her, though she did not seem to notice it. In fact, she thought that she was dead.  
"I thought she was drained of her energy," said Usagi.  
"She was. This is coming from somewhere else, much stronger and more powerful than hers." Mercury studied the tiny screen, then looked straight up at the dark sky.  
"There!" She pointed up to a white silhouette floating against the stormy clouds. The senshi held their breaths as the figure hovered over Esmeraude's curled up body.  
"What do you think you are doing, Esmeraude?" the white figure said. She jerked her head up at the sound of his voice and paled.  
"Y-Your highness?" she stammered, "What are you doing here?"  
"No. The question is what are you doing, besides making a fool out of yourself. I sent you here to get the Silver Crystal, not to waste time trying to kill these pathetic girls."  
"I-I was, but they had caught me off guard. Just give me another chance, my prince," she pleaded. The White Prince's face darkened and he looked at her with disgust.  
"No. You have failed me for the last time. Sayonara, Esmeraude." He blasted her with a beam of violet energy, killing her in front of the senshi's eyes. Esmeraude shrieked in agony and dissapated. Usagi gasped, her blue eyes wide. She had never seen someone be so cruel and merciless. This new enemy was not someone to upset. Nevertheless, she had to take him down.  
"Pathetic? Who do you think you are, calling us pathetic? Hey, I'm talking to you!" Usagi yelled. The strange man whirled around and faced her. She took a sharp intake of breath as two violet eyes pierced through her gaze. For a split-second, she felt drawn to his eyes, making her knees weak.  
"I? I am the leader of the Black Moon, Prince Demando." Speaking to this insolent girl was a waste of his time. Why should he care if she had the Crystal? He only wanted to be with his angel of light and purity, Neo-Queen Serenity. Once she was his, only then would he be truly happy. However, she could only be acquired by having the legendary Ginzuishou, of which was owned by Sailor Moon. He had to get it from her. It should not be too difficult.  
"Well, your highness, it looks like you sent your lackeys down here for nothing, because you'll never have the Crystal!" Usagi yelled. She clutched her brooch and tightly and glared at him.  
Demando blinked, amazed at what he was hearing. An angelic voice echoed in his mind, overlapping Sailor Moon's words.  
"You will never have this Crystal, Demando!" Suddenly an image of the angel known as Serenity formed in his mind's eye, merging with the girl standing below him. She was the same! The hairstyle, the stance...  
"Those eyes. It is her. My Serenity," he whispered to himself. Usagi shifted uncomfortably under the intense gaze of this new enemy. What was he thinking? She half-wished for him to say something or even attack her. But he did not move; only stared at her quietly.  
"I will have you, Serenity," he breathed.  
Suddenly, a beam of purple light flashed from his eyes, blinding Usagi. She stepped back, blinking her eyes furiously.  
"We shall meet again," he declared loudly, disappearing into the clouds.  
"Come back here, you coward!" shouted Mars. Usagi jumped, forgetting that the senshi were still behind her. They dashed up to her, confused looks on their faces.  
"What just happened?" Usagi asked weakly, wiping her eyes.  
"I don't know. Daijoubu? "  
"Hai, I'm all right."  
"Good. I say we go get some rest, incase he attacks again," suggested Venus. They all nodded and detransformed, heading to their homes. Except for Ami.  
"Ami, what's wrong?" asked Makoto. She did not reply, but typed rapidly on her mini-computer. Her head snapped up at her friends' acknowledgment.  
"What? Oh, I'm just doing one last scan of the area," she answered.  
"Okay. But go home soon, all right?" Minako said. Ami nodded. As the others loft, Ami directed her scanner at Usagi. On the screen was a small outline of her body. She studied it more thoroughly, and gasped. All throughout her body were small traces of dark energy, spreading like wildfire through her system.  
"Usagi! Wait!" But she was already gone.


	2. For want of sleep

Chapter 2  
For want of sleep  
  
Usagi arrived at her house at 11:45, climbing up to her window. She took down her hair and crawled into bed, hoping that she didn't wake anyone.  
"So sleepy..." she mumbled, sliding under the white sheets. Sleep claimed her almost immediately.  
Across the hall, the grandfather clock chimed midnight. Twelve chimes sounded out and Usagi stirred. She opened her eyes and slowly sat up. She placed a hand over her forehead and was surprised to find it burning with heat. Was it a fever? She didn't feel sick.  
Without warning, she heard someone's voice, echoing softly in her mind. It spoke with a mystical and seductive demeanor, a voice she couldn't help but trust.  
"Come. Come to me, Serenity," it whispered. Slipping from her bed, Usagi found herself standing up and walking into the hall. She tried to stop, but it was as if an unknown presence was pushing her forward, urging her to come downstairs and to the front door. An invisible force guided her fingers to the doorknob. Her hand clenched onto the cold metal and turned. The door flew open and a fierce wind flew through the doorway. The strange voice beckoned her more.  
"Come to me now, Serenity." Usagi squeezed her eyes shut and shielded her face against the strong gale. The phantom presence pulled at her body, compelling her forward and out the door.  
"No!" she screamed, trying to walk against the strange force controlling her movements. The moment she screamed, the wind ceased and she could move freely. The only problem was that she was now four feet from the door. She turned around and the door slammed shut, locking itself.  
"Oh, great," she moaned. Usagi pounded on the door, hoping that someone would let her in.  
"Usagi, you dummy, it's past midnight," she scolded herself. Deciding to climb in her window, Usagi started to walk around to the side of her house. A cold breeze flew past her, creating goose bumps on her arms and legs. She reminded herself to start wearing long sleeves and pants to bed instead of a thin tank top and shorts.  
However, when she got to the side and to her bedroom window, she discovered that, it too, was also locked.  
"But I never lock my window," she wailed. She climbed back down and sat in the dew-covered grass, wondering if there was another way inside.  
Suddenly, she cried out, overcome by a throbbing pain in her head. It made her dizzy and nauseous, and the ground started to tilt upward.  
"Serenity," the voice whispered again.  
"No! Leave me alone!" she shrieked, clutching her head, "Who are you?"  
"I am your destiny!" it declared. She tried to shut out the voice, but another wave of nausea passed over her. She gripped a tuft of grass to keep herself from falling into the sky or exploding into a million pieces. Something soft touched her face...  
Just as suddenly as it had come, the intense pain was gone. Usagi inhaled the cool night air and let go of the grass. She wasn't quite aware of the other presence in front of her until it brushed across her cheek. She flinched and shot up from the ground, standing on shaking legs. Usagi saw a white flash, creating the outline of a person in front of her. A strangled cry caught in her throat.  
A tall man towered over her, dressed in a white pristine suit, with dull purple, vine-like designs on the front. He wore a white, ankle-length cape, also lined with purple. Shoulder length, silver hair framed his face, falling over amethyst eyes. She froze, staring in horror at the Prince of the Black Moon.  
"Y-You. It's you. Prince Demando," she stammered. If he attacked her now, it would be a slim chance that she could beat him by herself.  
"Yes, Serenity. My sweet angel," he murmured, walking slowly towards her. She jumped back from his outreached hands.  
"No, you don't!" she yelled, reaching for her brooch in her interdimensional pocket.  
"Moon Crystal Pow--AHHH!" Usagi was cut off as Demando grabbed her wrist and wrenched the brooch from her hand. He tossed carelessly to the ground and jerked her to his side, wrapping his arm around her waist. She struggled against him, but he pulled her aside, hugging her body to his. Usagi froze and shut her eyes, waiting for him to suck her energy dry, just like Queen Beryl and Fiore had done. Then he would steal her Crystal and use it for whatever evil purpose he had in mind. But her enemies never liked getting this close to her, especially to touch her...  
Usagi's head snapped up and she shoved him away, just as his hand slipped underneath her shirt.  
"Get away from me, you sick hentai!" she yelled. Her cerulean eyes were burning with fury, a bright blue fire raging inside them. Another man, not even Mamoru had ever touched her, and she was not going to let herself start now.  
"You have no right to touch me! What do you want?" Usagi wasn't asinine. She had a pretty good idea of what he wanted, and she had to get to her brooch if she wanted to defeat this guy. Maybe if she kept talking, she could get to it without him noticing. She kept asking insignificant questions, while inching slowly to the Crystal. However, she had underestimated him.  
"Enough!" he said sharply, causing her to jump. She was a foot away from the small compact.  
"You're coming with me. So say goodbye to your precious earth." He made another grab for her, but she barely dodged it and started running to the nearest person she trusted.  
Mamoru.

A.N: Hello, hi, welcome...whatever. Before you start clamoring to thank me for writing this wonderfully beautiful story....crickets chirp --...okay, maybe not. But yes, your suspicions were correct. I am re-posting this story in order to see if i get more reviews. The only thing that has changed so far is the title which was formerly "Faithful" and is now "Loyalty". Same thing, ne? Now, if someone could help me with this story...then maybe it could be a lot better! I've got 14 chapters so far and I would appreciate any suggestions. Plus, if you see any typos or wrong information, tell me and i'll fix it just for you!


	3. Taken

Chapter 3  
Taken  
  
Usagi sprinted down the street, not looking back to see if Demando was following her. She rounded the corner, in front of Maison Apt and, taking the stairs two at a time, she dashed up to his balcony on the fourth floor.  
"Mamo-chan!" she shouted, knocking on his glass door, "Mamo-chan, please let me in!" She pressed her face against the cold glass, peering inside. Another gust of icy wind blew past, ruffling her loose tank top. She held it down, shivering. She could still feel his hands on her back, inching upward...  
"Please, open the door," she yelled, more insistently, squinting inside the door. A light flickered on and she heard footsteps. She waited impatiently for him to come. Maybe now she would be safe. Mamoru appeared at the door, yawning. He opened it and she scrambled inside, clinging to him like static.  
"Usa-ko, what's wrong?" he asked sleepily. She hugged him tighter, wet tears trailing silently down her cheeks. She could not tell him, at least not without scaring him. Nevertheless, he dragged it out of her in the end.  
"Mamo-chan, I was so scared. I-I woke up and someone shoved me all the way outside and," she sniffled, using another tissue from the box he gave her, "and I just felt so sick, like someone had dropped a boulder on my head. Then one of our new enemies came out of nowhere and he almost took my brooch. But I ran here before he could attack me." Mamoru listened intently to her and, when she finished, he hugged her lovingly.  
"Do you know who it was?" he asked gently, wiping away more of her tears.  
"H-he called himself P-Prince Demando," she stammered.  
"Well, I say we pay him a little visit. Probably nothing we can't handle. And you've got your Crystal, right?" She nodded, and reached into her invisible pocket. The color drained from her face as she remembered where she had left it.  
"Uh, actually I sorta, well, left it on my lawn...gomen?" He sighed, then grabbed her hand and ran to the glass door.  
"Come on. We're getting that Crystal."  
"Wait, I don't think that I should go out there. I mean, what if he's still there, waiting for me?"  
"Good. Then I can get down to business." Holding her in his arms, he jumped from his balcony down to the ground, landing perfectly on both feet. They ran down the street, not stopping until they were in front of Usagi's house. Not wasting any time, she spotted her brooch and seized it. She clutched it tightly, then headed straight back to Mamoru. He held out his hand, only a couple feet away.  
In a flash, something strong and resisting snatched her from behind, dragging her backwards.  
"Usa-ko!" Usagi wailed as an intense force strangled her, tightening around her waist and snaking up to her neck. She tried her best to break free, but her arms were pinned to her sides. Usagi saw Mamoru racing toward her, a fierce uncontrolled anger in his navy blue eyes. The strange resistance squeezed around her neck, as if to never let go. She felt the same dark energy waves as with Esmeraude and...  
"Mamo-chan, help me," she choked out, her vision starting to cloud over, blackness closing in. Mamoru watched in horror as his only love fell limp against the cause of her fear.  
"Well, well, what have we here? An angel fallen from the heavens. A very beautiful angel..." a deep, libidinous voice said. The speaker looked up, locking his gaze with Mamoru's. He smirked when he saw Mamoru grit his teeth.  
"And a king caught off his guard. Tsk, tsk, tsk." He wagged his finger at him, as if reprimanding a small child, "You really should be more careful, leaving a poor girl all alone by herself, for anyone to just take."  
"You let her go now," Mamoru said in a deadly whisper, enunciating each word through clenched teeth.  
"So what are you going to do? Are you going to save her from me? Well?" Mamoru's eyes narrowed as the taunting voice rang in his ears. There was no way that he would surrender her to this jerk. Without a second thought, he took a running leap to the man in the shadows, determined to get Usagi back.  
"Demando!" he shouted, ready to strike. In an instant, the White Prince teleported away, Usagi still knocked out cold in his arms. Mamoru grasped the empty space before him, missing his target. He then heard laughter high above in the sky. Demando was floating twenty feet in the air, holding Usagi princess style. She was unconscious, her long golden hair hanging down like a banner.  
"Come now, Endymion. You obviously do not seem very motivated to save her. Well, let me fix that for you." Using the power of the Jakazuishou, he levitated her in front of him, letting her hang in the air freely. For a moment, Mamoru thought of standing under her incase she dropped to the ground. Demando placed his hands over her body and sent jolts of dark energy inside of her. Her eyes snapped open and she screamed with pain as her body glowed brightly, filled with negative power.  
"No! Stop Demando! You'll kill her!" Mamoru yelled, staring up in horror as her body crackled with black lightning. As much as he relished seeing that pathetic incarnation of Endymion in pain, the White Prince stopped the flow of energy, taking her back in his arms.  
"You've got me all wrong. I would never kill my angel. But I will kill you!" He hurled another wave of black lightning at Mamoru, smashing into his chest. He flew back and hit the ground hard, his bare skin grinding on the concrete. He looked up only to see Demando laughing again.  
"This is so much fun. We should really do this again sometime. But for now, I'll take my prize and leave you with nothing but your pitiful sorrow." He started to float upward.  
"Bring her back!" Mamoru cried, shaking a fist at him. Demando ignored him and disappeared with Usagi. Mamoru groaned as he stood up, cradling his injured arm. They were gone. He had actually taken her. This couldn't be happening.  
Mamoru started to limp back to his apartment, when he stepped on a round object in the grass. He picked it up, looking closer. It was Usagi's brooch. She must've dropped it when-when...well, he didn't want to think about it anymore. Flipping it open, he expected to be blinded by the Crystal's ethereal light, but there was nothing there. It was gone too. Demando had taken it along with Usagi. This was too much for Mamoru and, for the first time in years, he dropped to his knees and wept.

A.N: Yea, me again. Well, not exactly the start that I had in mind. I wish I were better at writing...my major flaw is having good detail, but not being able to make the sentances flow together. ::sighs:: However, it's only the 3rd chapter so far. I really like Usagi/Demando pairings, and alot of other alternates out there. Maybe I'm not cut out for this...::tear:: I'm just trying to do what I love!!! Well, anyways, review and give me some tips/ideas or you can just talk to me. I'd love anything you would say, even flames...BRING THEM ON!! See ya next chapter!


	4. Senshi of Time

Chapter 4

Senshi of Time

"He did WHAT?!" Makoto yelled in protest. Mamoru clenched his fist involuntarily.  
"He took her," he seethed, "That-that bakayaro took my Usa-ko!" He ran his fingers through his tousled hair again, filled with worry and anger, hopelessly stressed.  
"But why didn't we sense anything? Whenever Usagi transforms, we feel her power, and help her fight," Ami pointed out.  
"She might not have had time to transform. Demando must've gotten the Ginzuishou from her. That's why we couldn't sense anything," said Minako thoughtfully.  
"So what do we do now?" asked Rei.  
"We have to save her, of course."  
"But it could be a trap-"  
"Of course it's a trap! It's always a trap! Always was, always will be," Mamoru lashed out. The girls recoiled, sinking down into the couch. They had never seen him so angry before. The air was thick and the tension thin, but Ami found courage to speak.  
"If this is a trap-"  
"Which it is-" Makoto interrupted.  
"And we go rescue Usagi-"  
"Which we are-" Rei threw in.  
"Then we have to think of this logically. We take no chances of putting us or Usagi in danger."  
"Right. Now, where do we start."  
"Well," started Ami, taking out her computer, "I've been trying to trace the energy of the Ginzuishou, but I haven't gotten very far. But there is one thing I do know." The others leaned in, listening intently. She turned her computer around and showed them the data.  
"Last night, when we fought Esmeraude, Demando had shot a beam of dark energy into Usagi's by eye contact. I had done a scan of her brain waves, and they were very low, as if someone else was controlling them." The girls gasped.  
"Mind control?" asked Mamoru hesitantly.  
"Yes. Very subtle, but yes. It was spreading through her system like poison."  
"And you can't get a trace on her?" Minako asked.  
"No. I've tried everything. It's like she's in a different dimension or a time warp," Ami said heavily.  
"So there's no way?" said Rei. Ami shook her head. Mamoru's fist slammed on the coffee table, causing the girls to jump.  
"There is no way I'm surrendering Usa-ko! I'm saving her no matter what it takes," he yelled furiously.  
"But there's no way to get to her. We can't travel through time-" Makoto objected, but was interrupted as Mamoru's apartment door flew open, filling it with a strange rainbow light.  
"Yes we can," a woman spoke, her voice echoing softly. The senshi and Mamoru turned to the doorway to see a tall woman dressed in a dark green fuku. She held a long scepter shaped like a key, with a garnet-colored orb set on top.  
"And you are...?"  
"I am the Guardian of Time, the Senshi of Pluto."  
"Sailor Pluto?" She nodded, then walked past the senshi, up to Mamoru. Her crimson eyes searched his face.  
"Do you truly want to save her?" she asked. He nodded gravely, his eyes starting to burn...  
"Then let's go."  
"Go? Where?" inquired Minako.  
"The question is not where, but when. I am talking about the future. Come on, there's not much time left."  
"Wait! Why should we trust you? I don't exactly trust someone who just jumps in and suddenly wants us to follow her," said Rei.  
"You must trust me right now, because," she turned back to the door, "I'm your only hope in saving your queen." Everyone stared in wonder as Sailor Pluto raised her staff and started to speak in a strange language. A strong gust of wind whipped out of nowhere combined with a blinding beam of magenta light coming from the doorway.  
"Time Gate...OPEN!" Pluto shouted. The light intensified to white and in an intense flash, everyone disappeared into the time portal.

Please don't kill me...I'm trying so hard!! It'll get better, I promise. ::prepares valid excuse:: My muse left me...and that's about it. Just review and throw as many knives and razors as you wish. /killself Oh, and for all you people afraid of death, I'm just kidding. And for all you morbid people out there who love death...too bad, I'm not dead yet.


	5. Realization

HI HI! It's me again, the author of this weirdo story. So far, this crap just sucks...the story I mean. I don't feel like changing anything in the chapters, so I'm just re-uploading them basically. I just wanna see if I'll get anymore reviews than before. By the time I got to Chapter 14, I only had 40 reviews. I mean, WTF??? ::sighs:: I dunno, like I said before, I suck at writing...Just read the damn chapter already. ::walks away defeated::

Chapter 5  
Realization  
  
Black. The only thing to be seen for what seemed to be miles. Ebony. The only word to describe the empty void. No flaws, nothing significant to distinguish from this soundless space. Only velvet darkness. Nothing else. Nothing else at all.  
But wait. The darkness was fading. Slowly clearing, so slow she wondered if it was really happening or if it were her imagination. After what seemed an eternity, the blackness faded to a dark gray, then stopped completely. It was as if the light were straining to appear, trying to filter through...  
It took all the strength she had, but Usagi forced her eyes open. With just as much effort, she drew breath in her lungs, but a sharp pain sliced through her chest, dulling to a slight ache. Her gaze met a high arch ceiling made from black marble, veins of deep violet running through the surface. She seemed to be in some sort of castle or palace, from her surroundings. There were no windows and only one door. The only source of light was a small candle set on a white night stand. Instead of creating warmth, it made the area seem chillier, creating small goose bumps on her bare arms. She rubbed them vigorously in an attempt to warm herself, but became confused. Where were the straps to her tank top? She looked down.  
In place of her bedclothes, she was wearing a strapless, white gown made of a light, diaphanous material. A bracelet made of milky white pearls hung from her right wrist, glinting softly in the candlelight. Her hair was put back up in it's usual style, but in the center of her head, was a dainty, gold tiara. For a moment, she felt like her previous incarnation, Princess Serenity, but more regal and refined.  
The bed she was lying in was large and elegant, draped with white sheets made of the finest silks. It was slightly cool to the touch and made her shiver. What was this place?  
Quite suddenly, the candle on the nightstand flared up and sparked. The flame turned a brilliant violet, then extinguished completely, shrouding the entire room in darkness once again. The room turned ominously colder and she leaned back against the headboard, rubbing her arms again. As she scooted back, she sat on a small, spiky something. Reaching underneath, she pulled out...her Crystal! She still had it! Breathing a sigh of relief, she held it up to her face, willing its power to emerge. But all she received was a very faint glow, like it was almost out of energy. She held it higher, shining what light was left in it, trying to see the rest of her surroundings. She tilted it towards the end of the bed.  
A face came out of the shadows and she backed away again. She clenched the Crystal in her hand, the light dimming. Someone was in front of her!  
"I see you have awakened, my sweet," a man spoke. Usagi's heart jumped to her throat in dread. It was him! Her fright was replaced by more emotions than she could handle. She wanted to shout at him for kidnapping her, to cower in fear under the covers. But most of all, she wanted to cry out in anguish for thinking that he could just take her away from everything. Her friends, her family...  
"Mamo-chan..." she cried silently, hot tears spilling from her azure eyes. She turned away, burying her face into a pillow, shaking with quiet sobs. A hand reached out and stroked her shoulder. She shot up and tried to evade his touch, but was trapped against the hard wood.  
"Stay back! Don't touch me!" she hissed, jerking her arms up in front of her defensively. He chuckled, withdrawing his hand. He snapped his fingers and a dim gray light came from a ceiling chandelier, hanging high above her.  
"Sorry to disappoint you, but I am not your precious Endymion, as you can see." She glared at him with contempt, deciding to stay silent. She had to get out of here, away from him. Her Crystal was with her, so what was the problem. She would transform and be out of here in no time. But she had to buy herself some time to morph. But this would prove to be very difficult, as she was about to find out. Demando didn't like to be ignored, and he grabbed her hand again.  
"Don't touch me, baka!" she yelled, wrenching her arm away. His eyes narrowed evilly and he yanked it more forcefully.  
"I will and I shall!" he said firmly, squeezing her delicate wrist. Usagi winced painfully and lashed out, striking him in the face with her free hand. He immediately snatched her other wrist, then crossed them both against her neck, pushing her onto her back. She whimpered as he closed in on her until they were eye to eye.  
"It is not wise to defy me, Serenity," he whispered harshly. Usagi almost gagged when she smelled a liberal amount of spiced wine on his breath. Was he drunk? No, his amethyst eyes were plenty alert. She struggled again, but he pressed her wrists harder, digging into her collarbone. Another tear leaked from her eyes, trailing slowly into her hair. His eyes burned into hers, then lowered to her full pink lips.  
"I always...get...what I... want..." Demando pressed his lips to hers and kissed her deeply.  
It was as if an electrical charge surged throughout her entire body. Her back arched up and she broke free from his strong grip. But his hands followed hers and pinned them to her side. In anger, she bit his lip as hard as she could. He growled and floated upward, breaking all body contact.  
"Quite the little spitfire," he smirked amusedly, stroking the hair along her brow. She swatted it away and scowled at him.  
"You're are a challenge, but I like that. I like a good challenge." This man was disgusting! When she got out of here, she would stick her foot so far up his ass, he won't be able to sit for a century.  
"Leave me alone you inconsiderate, insensitive, arrogant, egotistical, insolent, infinitesimal jerk! You will release me at once or," she held the Ginzuishou up for him to see, "you will face my wrath. Now send me back this instant!" she demanded, trying to look her fiercest. But he laughed again. The nerve of him! Before she could stop him, he snatched the Crystal away from her. He tossed it into the air and caught it again, pocketing it.  
"Your tiny jewel cannot hurt me, nor help you." Impossible! The Ginzuishou was the most powerful crystal in the universe. Nothing can compare to its power. Demando noticed her shocked face.  
"Don't look so defeated. You'll hurt my feelings," he said ridiculingly. Scowling, Usagi pulled herself up and got off the bed, nearly tripping over the floor length gown. Now what? Her eyes saw the door and she stomped toward it, wanting to make a quick exit. But when she reached the door, she discovered that there was no doorknob. She pushed on it, but it wouldn't budge.  
"Oh, I should have mentioned that. These doors are fake. You'll need someone to take you in and out by teleportation." Usagi massaged her temples, closing her eyes.  
"Do you know how inconvenient that is? Who does that?" Demando clutched his chest as if he had been shot, mocking her words.  
"Oh, now you've done it. You've hurt me, right in my heart." Usagi spun around and marched right up to him, then poked him in the chest.  
"I'm gonna hurt you in more places than you can imagine if you don't let me go right now. Besides," she turned her back to him, "you don't have a heart. Only a cold, cruel, merciless-" Demando turned her around and grabbed her upper arms roughly, looking down into her eyes.  
"I suggest you hold your tongue, woman. As long as you are here, you will speak to me in a civil way. Understand?" For a brief second, his eyes flashed with a purple gleam and Usagi froze under his gaze. She bit her lip and bowed her head. He was right. That was no way to speak to royalty.  
"Gomen, Demando ouji-sama," she said quietly, feeling very embarrassed. Demando slid his hands down her arms and held her hands in a gentle manner. She looked up slightly.  
"Iie, tenshi. It is I who should be apologizing. We are equals, after all," he said, massaging her hand. Equals? That's right. He was a prince and she was a princess. Doesn't that go together somehow? Usagi closed her eyes, the soft touch of his fingers on her hand relaxing her. She couldn't believe that for one moment, he had been bitter and harsh, yet now he seemed so caring and passionate. She could be here forever, letting him lull her to sleep while caressing her smooth skin.  
"Serenity?" Oh, his voice was so soothing...  
"Hmm?"  
"Look at me, tenshi." She looked up. His eyes had softened to a pure violet. Absolutely gorgeous eyes, almost hypnotic...  
"I have something you might like. I'm not exactly...partial to it, but I know you will enjoy it," he said softly. Usagi breathed a sigh of relief inside her mind. That certainly ruled out a few things.  
"H-Hai?" Demando opened his arms, as if he wanted a hug. Maybe she was wrong.  
"You'll have to get a bit closer if you want to come." Was he insane? There was no way she would get any closer to this kidnapping lecher. But her curiosity got the better of her. What did he want her to see? Surely it wouldn't be too dangerous.  
Quite reluctantly, Usagi stepped into his arms, anxiously wondering what would happen next. If this was a trick to fulfill one of his sick fantasies, she would smack him so hard...  
Suddenly, the bedroom dissolved into darkness, fading into black. Just as quickly, it reappeared, only now they seemed to be in a long corridor. So that's what it feels like to teleport. Usagi looked up and, seeing Demando, quickly stepped back.  
"Okay, that was weird. Does that happen every time?" she said. He nodded, then turned to a bluish door behind him, indicating that she should follow him. But to her surprise, he pushed it open and walked in. Fuming with sudden realization, she stomped in after him.  
"Inconvenient," she said under her breath. She was about to keep her promise of pummeling him, but stopped when she saw the room.

Hey, you know you wanted it to happen ::wink wink:: now click the review button and bring on the flames!!


	6. Gates of Time

Chapter 6  
Gates of Time  
  
"Where are we, Pluto?"  
"We are inside the Time Gates." The white light still surrounded them, creating a protective shield over the five senshi and Mamoru, who had transformed into his alternate ego, Tuxedo Kamen. Everyone except Pluto was staring outside the bubble-like shield in awe. They were in a cloudy gray void, floating in what seemed to be in a downward direction. Pluto was using her key shaped staff to guide them. They landed on what felt like solid ground and the shield faded away. Thick wisps of fog floated all around, shrouding the entire area. There was no telling how big this place was.  
"Stay close and follow me," said Pluto. She walked into the mist, leading them to a clear space, free of the fog. Before them was a six-foot tall glowing orb of light, hovering over a stone pedestal. Swirls of rainbow light shone inside the floating sphere.  
"Now, let's locate Usagi." Pluto placed her hand on one of the float areas of the pedestal. She closed her eyes and spoke to the orb.  
"Time Mirror, show us where Usagi is." The bright array of lights sharpened, showing blurry shapes inside the circle. The shapes focused and the senshi gasped when they saw Usagi crying on a white silk bed. She was dressed in a beautiful gown and white pearls encircled her wrist. Mamoru walked closer, reaching up to the orb.  
"Usa-ko," he whispered, the corners of his eyes starting to burn...  
"Hentai! That baka changed her clothes!" Jupiter shouted angrily.  
"Where is she?" Mars asked. Pluto turned solemnly, a worried look on her face.  
"From what I have seen, Usagi is trapped on the planet known as Nemesis. It has a very irregular path, traveling all around through different galaxies. It is very difficult to trace and we might not have much luck getting there."  
"But there is a way, right?" asked Mercury.  
"Yes, but there is a drawback."  
"What is it?" Venus said hesitantly.  
"Well, from the readings that I've gathered, they are one thousand years in the future. Time travel is very tricky business and there is always the risk of something going wrong."  
"But we have to try. Mamoru can't live without Usagi, and neither can we," replied Jupiter. The others nodded and looked back at Mamoru. The Time Mirror seemed to have mesmerized him, he was watching so intently. He watched Usagi weep, felt her fragile heart break. The others gathered around, also watching.  
Usagi held up something silver and glowing, shining it around her.  
"She has her Crystal. She'll be safe, Mamoru-san," said Pluto, placing a hand on his shoulder. But he didn't take his eyes off her. Although they couldn't hear anything through the orb, it was clear that Usagi was very frightened about something. The room she was in got lighter and someone grabbed her hand. The scene backed up and they saw Demando come into view, his strong grip on Usagi's wrist. Venus bit back a cheer when Usagi smacked him hard. Mercury almost screamed herself when Demando forced his kiss on Usagi, making her cry. Mamoru turned away, not willing to watch anymore. Pluto waved her staff and the imaged blurred and disappeared, replaced by the swirling colors.  
"This way. I will send you down to Crystal Tokyo, where you will meet King Endymion. He will help you travel to Nemesis, for he has also been tracing the planet's whereabouts. Mamoru, you might recognize him more imperatively." She led them to a pair of lavender-gray French doors. Pluto stood on the side and slid her scepter into a hole connected to the door.  
"Wait. Pluto, aren't you coming with us?" Venus asked. She shook her head sadly, swishing her dark green hair.  
"No. I am the Guardian of Time. I must remain here to protect the Door. But I will be watching. Now," Pluto rotated her staff inside the hole, much like a giant key. The Doors flew open and they were faced with a huge swirling vortex that seemed to suck them in  
"Go rescue Usagi!" Pluto shouted over the wind. The others nodded determinedly and bravely stepped through the door.  
"To the Future!"

A.N. OO;;; Wow, only one page....this is pretty pathetic I suppose. But I'm too lazy to lengthen the details or develop the one-dimensional plotline. I could combine chapters, but then it makes it look too short. Wait...that doesn't seem right. ::shrugs:: Whatever, I don't care. It's almost midnight anyway, and I'm tired --


	7. Music Lessons

Chapter 7  
Music Lessons

It was amazing! She was inside a vast room filled with nothing but musical instruments. She stared in astonishment at the mere number of them, let alone the variety. They walked to the middle of the room, where a performance stage rose from the floor. Placed in the middle was a finely polished grand piano. Sitting at the stool was a man a couple years younger than Demando. He looked just like Mamoru, save the blue hair and slightly lighter complexion. Demando pushed her closer.  
"This is my little brother. He could teach you a thing or two about music." Then he whispered into her ear, "Although you might have more fun with him, I guarantee that I'll be more satisfying to your taste." She shuddered at his words and inhaled. This guy was so creepy.  
Luckily, he left at that moment and she stood there, staring at the other man, afraid to move an inch. He wasn't like Demando, was he?  
"I won't bite, you know. Also, no, I'm not a Demando clone. I'm the nice guy." She laughed nervously and walked closer. He moved over and she sat down beside him.  
"So are you one of his lackeys, like Es-Emer-"  
"Esmeraude? No, actually. I'm his brother, Saffiru. Occasionally, he makes me do his dirty work, but he doesn't really trust other people to get things done for him. He likes to do them himself."  
"Oh," was all she could say. Usagi turned and looked at the keys. She placed her forefingers on two keys and, sneaking a glance at Saffiru, started to play the only song she knew.  
Chopsticks. Each kinky note sounded strangely loud inside the large room. She finished the last two octaves with a flourish and giggled. It too also resonated and she sucked her breath in immediately. What was she doing? She was a captive in an unknown palace and here she was laughing as if she were just a visiting guest. She silently scolded herself at acting in such a way.  
"Nice song, though it lacks some creativity," Saffiru said, smiling slightly. Usagi scoffed.  
"As if you could do better than that," she said sarcastically.  
"Maybe. Let's see how much you really know." He started to play a slow ballad with an ominous melody. After a few seconds of listening, it dawned on her.  
"I know this one. Its Moonlight Sonata by Beethoven," she said excitedly. He continued playing and smiled.  
"That's right. Well, now I know that you're not completely hopeless." She raised an eyebrow.  
"Well, I was a princess in my past life, you know. I'm bound to know something about music." Saffiru nodded.  
"Yes, almost every queen was a princess, or very special. You are both."  
"What do you mean? I'm not a queen yet. Doubt I ever will be." Saffiru stopped playing. This girl, Usagi, she didn't know? Nobody told her that she is, in fact, the all-powerful Neo-Queen Serenity, future ruler of Crystal Tokyo. This could be useful to Demando.  
"Excuse me for a moment, Usagi," he said quickly, disappearing from the room. Usagi stared at the empty space in front of her. This teleporting thing was getting on her nerves. And what was that all about?  
Saffiru appeared in the main chamber, where his brother was studying a moving hologram in the middle of the room.  
"My brother, I have some interesting information you might want to hear."  
"As do I, Saffiru. Look here." Demando gestured to the hologram. Inside was an image of four senshi and a man in a tuxedo, standing in the ruins of Crystal Tokyo.  
"They have come for Serenity. The senshi have traveled to the future."  
"What do we do?" inquired Saffiru.  
"We keep calm, is what we do. They've made it to the future, but that's all they've done. Now they must travel to Nemesis, which shall prove nearly impossible for them. Our defenses are stronger than ever. They'll never make it. Now, what did you want to tell me?"  
"I have just spoken with Usagi. She doesn't know that her future self is Neo-Queen Serenity, which astounds me."  
"No? Are you sure?" Demando asked. He was doing some quick thinking. That means that she doesn't know that her husband is Endymion. This would be perfect. Now he, the White Prince, could become the rightful King of Earth. He shared this idea with Saffiru.  
"Yes, it could work. She knows nothing of what's supposed to happen. You could convince her that you are her husband in the future. If she believes you, then...  
"Then?"  
"Then I suggest you look forward to a wedding soon." Demando smirked and turned back to the hologram.  
"Excellent."

A/N: Okay, I just caught my own mistake. When Usagi recognizes the song Moonlight Sonata, she says she should know about it because she was a princess in a past life. Well, if that was 1000 years from the present and Beethoven didn't write that until...well, I dunno..._not_ 1000 years ago, then how did she know about it! Oh, and I'm too lazy to fix it, so screw all of you.

Well, now that that's outta the way...

Uh...I guess, here's the next chapter. Just...go already.


	8. Sprained Ankles

Chapter 8  
Sprained Ankles

Sick of waiting for Saffiru to come back, Usagi left the music room and started walking down the empty corridor. She wandered through the endless maze for at least half an hour. Every hall looked like the last. She slumped against one of the black pillars, looking for a way out, or at least something she recognized. There wasn't even a window!  
"Who lives like this?" she wondered out loud. Her voice echoed through the hall twice, then everything became deafeningly quiet again. This would be a good time for some scary music or for something to jump out of the shadows at her. Nothing happened though. Straining her ears to hear even a footstep besides her own, she heard very faint voices up ahead. Following them, she was led to a white door on which a picture of a woman dressed in a flowing gown and long pigtails was carved into. She looked so familiar. As quietly as possible, she eased the door open and slipped inside. She was met with a strange sight.  
Saffiru and Demando were speaking quietly to each other, while watching a floating image above a black pedestal. Inching closer, Usagi saw that four girls dressed in different colored fukus and a man in a cape and tuxedo were walking towards a blue crystal palace inside the hologram. Usagi's eyes widened.  
"My friends. They've come to save me," she whispered. Her knees felt weak and she slumped against the wall, hugging herself. A tear started to slip from under her eyelashes. No! She had to be strong. She had to get to her friends somehow and whoever that guy in the tuxedo was. Oh yeah, Mamoru. But how? Saffiru! He would help her. At least she trusted him enough to ask him. Now she just needed to talk to him alone. Then she would convince him to set her free.  
Usagi sneaked back out and tried to trace back her steps to the music room, but got lost again. Then she tried to go back to the main room, but couldn't find that either. Starting to get frustrated, Usagi stomped back again around the corner, but slipped on the marble floor, falling ungracefully on her backside. From the searing pain in her foot, she might've sprained her ankle, maybe even broken it. Desperately attempting not to scream or cry, she grabbed onto the nearest column and slowly inched herself up, putting all her weight on her good foot. Pain shot up her leg and she fell down again. Stuck with only one other choice, she did the only thing she could do. Call for help.  
"Saffiru!" she yelled, trying to sit up straight so as not to look too pitiful, "Help me!" Please let Saffiru come. She closed her eyes and hoped for him. Saffiru, not Demando. Saffiru, not Demando.  
As soon as the words left her mouth, someone appeared by her side. And how much did she want to bet that it wasn't Saffiru. A million yen. She opened her eyes and moaned. Guess who?  
"What is it, love? Are you hurt?" he asked, looking her over.  
"I owe myself a million yen," she mumbled under her breath.  
"Nani?" She could've killed herself.  
"Oh, I mean, ano, my ankle hurts." She pointed to her foot, "I think I might have- OW!" She screamed when he squeezed her ankle, ever so slightly. He pushed back a lock of silver hair.  
"Yes, you've sprained it. Come on, I'll take you back to your room." He picked her up from the floor and teleported inside her bedroom. Being gentler than she had ever seen him, he laid her carefully onto the soft bed as if she were made of glass. He put a pillow under her injured foot, making her comfortable. She almost jumped when he pushed up her gown past her knees.  
"What are you doing?" she yelled, pushing his hands away. He gave her a very sincere look.  
"I'm checking for any more injuries you might possibly have," he answered calmly, "Now lie down. Don't get so worked up just because I touched your leg." She sighed and laid her head on the pillow. Usagi, just stay calm. He only wants to help you. Just think clean, clear thoughts. Calm thoughts. Happy thoughts. She felt his fingers lift up.  
"I'll send for Saffiru. He's the doctor around here." She nodded, closing her eyes. For a minute, Demando was silent, just sitting beside her. She was so beautiful. This was what he always wanted, for this moment to happen. She would be lying in bed; her eyes would be closed, waiting patiently for a kiss from her prince. Well, he was a prince right? A small kiss wouldn't hurt. Unless she slapped him again or bit him. However, he wasn't one to back down from small annoyances.  
Usagi tensed. Shouldn't he be getting Saffiru? What was he waiting for? She almost jumped out of her dress when she felt his forefinger lift her chin up, tilting her head. But, unfortunately, she knew him well enough to know what was coming. She took a violent death-grip to the pillow under her head to keep from punching him in the face.  
Actually, she couldn't feel the harsh, lustful kiss he was about to administer. Instead, his warm breath washed over her lips and he kissed her softly, full of sweetness and chastity that she thought impossible. Tiny shivers ran all through her body and a searing heat burned deep inside her stomach, spreading to the tips of her toes. He pulled away gently, gazing into her azure eyes, then disappeared without a trace.  
She lay there for a full five minutes, his whispery kiss lingering like butterfly wings. She had to admit it. That was amazing! But the warmth was fading...  
"Usagi? Are you all right?" She opened her eyes, seeing Saffiru at the end of the bed. Usagi sat up, staring at him blankly. Her mind felt numb.  
"Oh, ano, I just sprained my ankle, that's all."  
"Yeah, Demando mentioned that. He agreed to let you use the Ginzuishou to heal yourself, so here." He handed her the Crystal and she clutched it tightly. Now was her chance to get out of here. But after she fixed her ankle. Holding it over her foot, she willed its power to emerge and spoke softly.  
"Moon Healing Escalation," she whispered, letting the Crystal work it's magic. Saffiru watched in silent awe as the tiny jewel hovered between her hands, spinning in lazy circles. A bright light burst from the center, surrounding her body in its silver glow. Saffiru stood up as the light got brighter, filling the entire room with its unearthly luminescence. Never before had he seen such power.  
When the light faded, Usagi was dressed in an exquisite gown made of moonsilk. Her alabaster skin shone with the power of the Ginzuishou, and her usually golden tresses were now streaked with silver. Usagi let out a final sigh and collapsed on the bed, the Crystal dropping into her palm. Using her healing powers had always drained her energy. She fell into a deep sleep and Saffiru, still in shock from her awesome display of power, silently took the Ginzuishou from her, leaving her to her dreams.  
He went straight to his brother, briefly telling him about how she had healed herself.  
"I say that we take action. I've been tracing her friend's progress and they're already getting prepared to teleport here."  
"How can you stay so calm, Demando? If they get inside the palace, they can just grab Usagi and disappear back to Earth. All of our efforts would have been for nothing."  
"Not with what I have in mind. Once they penetrate our defenses, seal off the entrances. They'll be trapped, and if you place each one of them in separate rooms, they won't be able to teleport, at least not individually."  
"All right, let's say that it actually works. Then what? What will you do with Usagi?" asked Saffiru.  
"Must I explain everything? As much as I want to be with my love, I'll put you in charge of her. All you have to do is hide her and keep her occupied, while I prepare for the senshi's arrival."  
"Occupied?"  
"Hai, ototo-chan. That shouldn't be too painful for you. Now go," said Demando, dismissing him with a wave of his hand. He turned back to the hologram. The senshi and Tuxedo Kamen were already flying through space to Nemesis.  
"Damn them!" Demando cursed, sitting down in his silver chair. They would be here in less than an hour, sooner than he had expected. But no matter. Saffiru was hiding Usagi and he, Demando, would capture her little friends. This would be all too easy.  
With his evil plan in mind, he teleported to the main hall, awaiting the senshi.


	9. Endymion

Chapter 9  
Endymion

"So this is Crystal Tokyo? It's just a bunch of ruins," said Venus, stepping over a pile of rubble. The entire city was deserted. A stale wind blew slowly past them, as if on the brink of death itself.  
"Not everything. There's a building up ahead," Mars pointed out, indicating a large palace made of blue transparent crystal.  
"That must be the Crystal Palace. It looks like it's the only thing standing."  
"Should we go inside?" asked Venus.  
"Wait! Pluto said that we were supposed to meet someone here. The king, I believe," said Mamoru, "But I don't see anyone."  
"We'll just have to keep an eye out for him." The senshi and Mamoru started to walk up to the Crystal Palace, stepping carefully over all sorts of houses and gardens that were completely destroyed. Ami suddenly shrieked as she tripped over a long white object. She pulled herself up, brushing off her fuku. They all looked back at the obstacle in their path and gasped. It was a body!  
"They're all over the place!" said Mars. The others looked around, startled to see dozens of dead, rotting corpses.  
"What happened here?"  
"I was afraid you would see this, Sailor Senshi," someone said, "This was after the Black Moon's attack. I am the only one left." Everyone turned around, searching for the source of the voice. They gasped when they saw a tall ghostly figure walking toward them. It was a man dressed in a lavender tuxedo and cape, holding a white rapier. He, like Tuxedo Kamen, had a white domino mask over his eyes. In fact, except for the color of his clothes, the ghostly man looked nothing less than Mamoru's twin.  
"Who are you?" Mamoru demanded, standing in front of the others. It would be their luck that they land in the 30th century and the first person that they met was an enemy. The man bowed slightly.  
"Forgive me," he said, straightening again, "I am not used to seeing many people around here. I am Endymion, King of Crystal Tokyo."  
"King Endymion? What happened here?" asked Mercury, looking around at the ruins of the city. Endymion sighed, coming closer.  
"It all started one year ago. We were making negotiations with the Black Moon Family, so we could bond together and live peacefully. The three main rulers, Lady Esmeraude, Lord Saffiru, and-" He paused, closing his eyes, as if remembering something painful, "Prince Demando, came to Crystal Tokyo to discuss the negotiations. Everything was running smoothly. We met in the conference room, where my wife Neo-Queen Serenity was setting everything up. If it were not for her, we wouldn't be a peaceful city." Endymion laughed suddenly, a broken, uneasy laugh. The senshi shifted uncomfortably as his expression darkened just as quickly. He continued.  
"But it was because of her that we could not compromise with them. You see, Prince Demando thought my wife was beautiful, as she was. The most angelic woman in the universe. That was why we reached a stalemate, you could say. He wanted her for himself, but I refused. He immediately prohibited living in peace with us and retreated back to the rogue moon of Nemesis. Two months later, they came back with enormous armies and attacked us. There was no mercy.  
"They even killed children. That's when Serenity decided to take action. It was an extremely rare occasion when she emerged from the palace and even now, I regret letting her come outside. She didn't even have her Crystal with her. The senshi and I got there just in time to protect her from being attacked, and we took the fall for her. Our bodies were on the brink of being destroyed, while Sere was encased in a white crystal for protection. We now all lay in a comatose state, which is why you see me in the form of a hologram." He turned away somberly, walking up the palace. The others followed him inside, wanting to hear more. When he did not speak, Venus bravely walked up to his side.  
"King Endymion, we came here to defeat them and get Usagi back. They kidnapped her yesterday." He nodded, walking at the same pace. Endymion led them into a room with a high ceiling, filled with all sorts of advanced technology. It looked like some kind of main control room. He approached an enormous computer with a tall monitor. He pressed a few buttons and an image of a small black rock appeared on the screen, hovering over a larger white rock, which appeared to be the Earth's Moon.  
"Ever since that fateful day, I have been tracking the path of the tenth planet, Nemesis. Tonight would be the perfect opportunity to travel there to save Usagi, for it will pass directly in front of the Moon at midnight. I will use what power I have left to help keep you safe."  
"We've got to hurry. Demando has Usagi and the Ginzuishou. With both of them in his control, I don't know what we'll do," worried Mars. The others nodded. Jupiter turned around, searching the room.  
"Hey, where'd Mamoru go?" Looking about, they realized that Mamoru had definitely disappeared. They called out for him, but with no response. Endymion gestured to a door across the hall that was slightly ajar. They ran through, but stopped in their tracks when they saw what was through the doorway.  
Mamoru was standing in the middle of a royal chamber, decorated with many white and silver drapes, darkened by the shadows of dusk. The entire area was void, except for a large crystal object standing in the middle of the room, which had aptly captured his gaze. The others stood behind him.  
The transparent crystal was set on a golden altar, inscribed with what seemed to be the Lunarian language. A picture of the moon goddess, Selene, was carved into the front, surrounded by four beautiful guardians, who had a strange resemblance to the four senshi, except a little older and more regal. In the center of the crystal was a woman no older than 22, dressed in a white silken gown. Golden blonde hair was set in two odangos, the long tresses reaching to her ankles. Mamoru walked slowly up to the altar, placing his hands up against the cool surface.  
"Usa-ko?" he said, studying her angelic face. She didn't move.  
"Is that...?" Jupiter started.  
"Yes," answered the king, "That is my wife. Neo-Queen Serenity."  
"She...looks like Usagi," Mercury pointed out quietly, then gasped, "Maybe that's why she was kidnapped. She reminded Demando of your wife." Endymion stared into the crystalline coffin, sighing heavily.  
"Usagi is Neo-Queen Serenity. She is my wife in the future." The senshi stared at him, then at Mamoru.  
"But that would mean that, well, Mamoru in the future is..."  
"King Endymion?" Mamoru turned around, interested in their words. Endymion looked him straight in the eyes and nodded, confirming his thoughts.  
"Yes, I am your future self, Mamoru. I know what she means to you." He turned leading them out of the chamber, "We don't have much time. I need to get the five of you up there to save Usagi and her Crystal."  
"Right. Let's get to work," agreed Venus.  
One hour later, they were standing outside in a circle, waiting for the Moon to appear from behind the dark clouds shrouding the sky. Endymion was discussing the coordinates with Mercury and she nodded. Venus, Mars, and Jupiter stared at their feet, looking very worried. Mamoru watched the heavens with dogged determination in his navy eyes. A beam of moonlight broke through the clouds, bathing the area in a silvery white glow. Endymion stepped back, watching the moon fully emerge from the darkness.  
"Go now! It's time!" he shouted. Everyone clasped hands, connecting the circle.  
"Mercury Star Power!"  
"Mars Star Power!"  
"Jupiter Star Power!"  
"Venus Star Power!"  
"Golden Crystal Power!"  
Everyone was filled with the power of his or her corresponding planets. Bubbles of red, blue, green, orange and gold emerged in the center and enveloped them completely. Endymion combined what power he could give them with their own, and they shot up towards the sky, into the atmosphere.  
"Good luck," he said quietly, disappearing into the fog.

The five travelers arrived on the dark and deserted planet quicker than expected. They landed on the rocky plain and the white shield vanished. Spotting a small ominous looking castle ahead, the ran straight for the Black Moon Palace. Endymion's coordinates were remarkably accurate.  
"Come on, we've got no time to waste!" They sprinted up to the main entrance, surprised that they weren't being swooped down upon by youmas. In fact, the entire area was deafeningly silent. There were no signs of life anywhere. Upon reaching the doors, they hesitated.  
"D-Do we go inside?" faltered Venus.  
"I suppose so. That seems like the only thing to do," Mars answered. But nobody moved a muscle.  
"Look, we'll just sneak in, grab Usagi and get out. It's that simple."  
"And if we get attacked?"  
"We'll kick their asses!" growled Jupiter, punching her fist in her hand.  
"Will you girls be quiet and just go?" Mamoru scolded. Without another word, they slipped inside the main door. It slammed shut with a bang, making everyone jump. Treading inconspicuously through the black corridor, they secretly checked each door they passed, each shadowy corner.  
High above them, near the ceiling, Demando hovered silently as they searched for Usagi. Time to put his plan into action. And he'll start with...  
"Usagi," Mercury whispered, peeking through a blue-violet door, "Where are you?" Demando used his kinesis to push her through the door, locking it. He silenced her protests by knocking her out with a burst of concentrated energy. Replacing the door with a solid wall would also keep her from escaping. One by one, he trapped them in separate rooms, all lying unconscious. With those annoying senshi and that damned incarnation of Endymion taken care of, he could now be with the one he loved most. Serenity, his sweet Serenity.


	10. Do not want what you cannot have

Chapter 11  
Do not want what you cannot have

Meanwhile, Saffiru was fighting his own battle. He paced back and forth by Usagi's bed, where she was still sleeping peacefully. That Crystal must have really knocked her out, and he had no idea when she was going to wake up again.  
"Occupied? How in the Moon do you keep a queen occupied? Thanks a lot, Demando." He did not know a single thing about her, except for the fact that she liked music. But that would not be of much use. Saffiru looked back at the sleeping beauty, only a foot away from him. He had never been so close to someone so gorgeous before. Her impossibly long lashes fluttered gently against her cheeks. Demando wasn't kidding when he talked about her ethereal aura. Her pink lips pouted just slightly, as if they were rosebuds ready to bloom. Subconsciously, he moved closer by her side, to better look at her. Even as a captive, her sleep was peaceful and serene, her chest rising and falling with every deep breath. Closer he came, catching the enticing scent of roses in her hair, which was now completely silver. However, enchanting as she was, she belonged to his brother. He wasn't here in the room though. Surely it wouldn't hurt for one...tiny...  
"Saffiru? What are you doing?" He jumped up, almost having a panic attack from the voice that had addressed him. Looking down, he saw that Usagi was half-awake. His entire face flushed with a bright red stain and he turned away, muttering a short apology. He heard the sheets rustle and peeked behind him as she stood up. Usagi approached him and circled around him so they were face to face.  
"If you think that your brother owns me, you're incredibly mistaken. I don't love him and I am going to get out of here, whether he likes it or not. But for now..." Usagi trailed off, bringing up a slender hand to his cheek, a soft kiss touching his lips. His heart fluttered, filled with a strange, yet extraordinary emotion that he had never felt before. She drew back, looking curiously into his sapphire eyes.  
"You look like someone I know. But I can't remember." Saffiru hesitated. She was talking about Endymion. He had to admit that there was a slight similarity between them. But Demando would kill him if she found out about her true husband. She wasn't supposed to know.  
"I don't know, Usagi," he lied. He tried to change the subject, "Listen, onii-san doesn't mean to be so harsh to you. He loves you very much." Usagi scoffed, stomping to the vanity.  
"I don't think so. I think lust is a more appropriate word." She spotted a comb on the dresser and picked it up, then started to brush her hair. Saffiru watched intently as she combed through the silver strands, making them shimmer like, well, moonbeams. He sighed inwardly, wishing that he had someone to love, to hold, and to run his fingers through their hair.  
"Saffiru!" Usagi giggled.  
"What? Oh! Gomen..." He blushed again as he drew his hand from her hair, not realizing that his thoughts had almost become a reality. She set down the comb.  
"Listen, let's go down to the music room. I want to hear what else you could play." She grabbed his arm, dragging him to the door.  
"Uh, Usagi, I don't think this is a good idea. I mean, you just woke up-" he stammered.  
"Music always gives me energy," she replied. Saffiru racked his brain for a way to convince her to stay in the bedroom.  
"B-But what about your ankle? You really shouldn't be standing on it," he insisted, pulling her back. She couldn't find out about his brother's plans!  
"I healed it already. Look." Usagi ran in circles around him, then twirled around, stopping steadily on both feet. She took his hand again.  
"See? I am fine. Iku yo!" Saffiru became desperate and he heard himself use a tone of voice he never knew he had.  
"Usagi! Stop it now" he roared angrily, grasping her hand from his and thrusting it to her side. She immediately stood still, staring up at him in fear. He had never been so mean before! His heart almost broke when her azure eyes started to brim with tears. He stepped forward, realizing what he had done.  
"Onegai, don't cry. Gomenasai, I didn't mean it. Usa..." Usagi turned and ran out the door, a stream of silver flowing from her eyes.  
"Usagi, wait!" But she was already gone. Knowing that he should apologize, he quickly chased after her. She was surprisingly fast and he lost sight of her in less than half a minute. He rolled his eyes.  
"You're making this too hard," he scolded himself. He concentrated on the small amount of energy her body was emitting, locked it, then teleported right in front of her. She almost screamed at his sudden appearance, backing against the wall. Not wanting to scare her anymore, Saffiru stepped away at a considerable distance, waiting for her to calm down. How could she get so emotional? After a moment, he spoke calmly to her.  
"Usagi, I apologize for my behavior. I don't know what came over me." She sniffled, wiping her eyes, her bottom lip starting to tremble again.  
"You didn't have to-to hit me," she mumbled, wringing her hands, "If you didn't want me to leave, you could have just told me."  
"It's not that I didn't want to leave, it's just-"  
"What? Are you hiding something? Are you afraid that I might find out about something?" For a moment, Saffiru hesitated. She definitely suspected something and he did not want to lie anymore.  
"Listen, Usagi, I-" But stopped abruptly. Demando had just appeared beside them and Usagi inhaled sharply as he looked back and forth between the two.  
"There's not a problem, is there?" he said smoothly.  
"N-No, there isn't, Demando," Usagi answered quietly. He eyed her suspiciously and stepped closer. She bit her lip as he grasped her wrist and brought it up to his face, examining it. There were small purple bruises blotching her pale skin, and his eyes narrowed.  
"Did you do this, Saffiru?" he asked bitterly. The younger man gulped, attempting to speak, but all he achieved was a hesitant squeak. He had grabbed her hand too harshly earlier, such a mistake that would not be overlooked by his older brother. He could not respond to a question of which the answer was so obvious.  
Usagi cried out when Demando administered a sharp slap on Saffiru's face, making him stagger slightly. The White Prince's eyes seemed to glow with a violent purple, his anger so intense.  
"Never touch my wife again!" he whispered harshly. Without a second thought, Saffiru disappeared, leaving Usagi with his wrathful brother. There was a tense silence that seemed to last for an eternity. She shifted uncomfortably when she realized that his grip had not released her wrist. Inconspicuously, she tried to ease her hand out of his, but he whipped around, facing her with an angry expression. A tiny squeak escaped her and she bit her lip back. His eyes cooled from a blazing violet, to a soft purple, a hint of a smile in his voice. For a moment, Usagi couldn't even move. Then his words hit her like a bucket of ice water.  
"Wife?" she asked tentatively, still trying to slip her hand from his. But he held on to her tighter, locking her eyes with his. She could not look away!  
"Hai, Serenity. I want you to marry me. Onegai, will you make me the happiest man alive?" Usagi stared in shock as he knelt before her with a rapturous aspect. He looked so sincere and passionate and…she couldn't refuse! Her knees felt weak.  
"I-I don't know what to say," she breathed.  
"Say yes, my angel. Say yes and be happy." Usagi couldn't speak, couldn't breathe. She couldn't feel her legs, but she was certain that they were shaking.  
Just say yes. Say yes. Do it, say it. Answer yes. Yes!  
No! You can't marry him! He kidnapped you and is holding you hostage. He wouldn't care about you, only the Ginzuishou. You can't!  
But he's so gentle and caring. He would never hurt you. He loves you. And those kisses were so soft...  
Gentle? Caring? You just saw him bitch-slap his own brother, all because of your stupid fondness of piano music. Demando would treat you the same! Don't you dare say it! Don't-  
"Demando, I-I-" She took a deep breath, gathering her remaining courage.  
"Yes, Serenity?"  
"I-I can't. I can't marry you."


	11. Rejected

Chapter 12

Rejected

"I-I can't. I can't marry you." Hearing her angelic voice say those words triggered an unknown emotion in Demando's heart, one that he seldom felt before. All his life, he had always gotten what he wanted, whether willingly or by force. Now he wanted her under those same circumstances. It made no difference if she refused him. She was his captive, his queen. His angel.

Slowly, Demando rose to his feet, still gripping Usagi's wrist. She was silent, waiting for his reaction. Now that she had repudiated his proposal, would he let her go? Set her free? Slim chance.

He suddenly snatched her other hand and grasped it tightly with the first. An agonizing scream ripped from her throat as he teleported back to her room, hastily pushing her onto the bed. It was all happening too fast for her eyes to see. She struggled to throw him off, but he held fast, straddling her waist. Producing thick white cords, he bound her wrists to the headboard, as well as her feet.

"Let me go! Onegai, don't do this!" she cried, straining against her constrictions, but only resulted in burning scrapes on her skin. He smiled maliciously, stroking her silken hair.

"Gomen, my sweet, but you have no choice but to be wed to me. As I stated before, I always get what I want. Always! I don't want your silly Crystal or your useless friends. Just you." Usagi glared at him with such hatred, it would have made anyone cringe. But not him. In fact, he found it quite amusing.

"Ah, yes. I knew you would save your eyes for me," he smirked, tilting her face up to his, " That piercing look, just like before."

"I will never be yours," she shouted contumaciously. But he only laughed at her defiance. She threw her head to the side, squeezing her eyes shut. He would not have her, nor any other part of her body, or her heart.

"Don't worry, Serenity. I'll make the ceremony short so we can get to...know each other." Her eyes snapped open and she gasped. Fire coursed through her veins and she dared to look at him again. This man was disgusting!

"I'm barely 15, baka hentai!" she spat angrily, "so keep your sick lecherous thoughts to yourself!" The White Prince chuckled amusedly at her outburst, leaning down closer to her until his eyes were centimeters away from hers. Usagi's protests died down immediately and her breath caught in her throat. Don't you dare move anymore, she told herself, don't do anything to provoke him further.

Seemingly enough, Demando was content with gazing into her eyes, and she sighed inwardly. But it wasn't that simple. A heated light was burning, blazing in his amethyst orbs. They were fiery with passion, an emotion that she had never seen. She wished that she hadn't seen it, for it was taking her over. She couldn't take it! No!

The tension between the two was so thick and stifling, that Usagi had to let her breath go. She felt her body shaking, scared to move an inch, yet wanting to be as far away from him as possible. But try as she might, she was trapped, still tied to the bed. This realization hit her like ice cold water.

"You can't do this to me! I don't love you! And I'll never love you!" The glow in his eyes brightened, but not in amusement. Anger was what she saw in his eyes and she knew that she had gone too far. He sat straight up and raised his hand to strike her. Usagi whimpered and snapped her eyes shut, tensing her muscles for the blow to come.

"No." He lowered his arm and shook his head, changing his mind. Usagi exhaled in relief and looked up at him. He was studying her again, thinking.

"No, there are better ways of punishing you, and punish you I shall!" Before she could hear his words properly, he captured her lips with his in a harshly administered kiss. Her eyes were wide with fear and she was forced to look straight into his flaming eyes. It scared her to death knowing that she was so weak as to let the enemy take complete control over her. He could take her now and she wouldn't be able to do anything to stop him. Yes, that was his idea of punishment, to take her permanently from her true love...

She thanked Selene when he finally left her, leaving her with bruised lips and flushed cheeks, but still unbroken. He had not taken her virginity. Yet. She had to get out of here! But Demando still had her Ginzuishou, and without it, she was helpless. How could she steal it from him? She couldn't contact her friends and she didn't know where Saffiru was. Trying to take it from Demando herself was certainly out of the question. Usagi tugged on the cords again, in a feeble attempt to free herself again.

"Damn it all to hell!" she cursed, clenching her teeth.

"Such language is not proper for a queen to speak, now is it?" Usagi's heart leapt up to her throat.

"Saffiru!" she cried, lifting her head from the pillow. He looked empathetically at her, then walked to the bed and started to untie the constricting binds from her hands and feet. When the last cord broke away, she sat up, brushing herself off.

"Demando thinks that he might have been a bit harsh with you," he said quietly.

"A bit?" she scoffed, rubbing at her wrists. He shifted uncomfortably.

"He also suggests that you prepare for the marriage ceremony. It is scheduled in one hour." Her eyes narrowed.

"And if I refuse?" she spat, crossing her arms.

"You won't refuse." Saffiru reached into his pocket, pulling out a small object.

"H-How did you-?"

"I took it from my brother. I don't think it's right for a woman to be completely defenseless." Usagi felt a smile of gratitude tugging at her lips, and she took the small Crystal from him.

"Arigatou, Saffiru."

"I know you don't love him. But he loves you, and once he sets his sight on something, he will stop at nothing to get it, no matter what the cost. Even-even if it means the death of five people." 

"Five people? Who, Saffiru?"

"Your friends. They are also trapped here."

"What! Where are they? Tell me!"

"I cannot, it is for their safety, and yours." Usagi didn't answer. Surely, Demando didn't plan on...

"Who's the fifth?"

"What?"

"There are four senshi: Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus. Who is the last one?" Saffiru was shocked. He knew that she didn't know about King Endymion, but Mamoru too? Had Demando completely erased her memory of him, without her even knowing?

Flashback

"You look like someone I know, but I can't remember."

End 

"Ano, maybe there were only four people," Saffiru replied, trying to cover for himself. Usagi studied his face, thinking over his words.

"No," she shook her head, "there is a fifth person. Me. You said yourself that he would go to any lengths to get what he wants." 

"No! He would never hurt you. Never!" Saffiru sighed exasperatedly. Trying to explain everything to her was exhausting.

"I don't know what's going to happen. But either way, you're going to have to go through with this. Think of this as a way to save your friends. Now let's go. You need to get ready, we've wasted enough time already."

Saffiru lead her to the baths, showing her where the soaps and fragrances were, also leaving her a long white robe to wear when she was finished.

Usagi soaked in the steamy hot water, gently washing her alabaster skin. She wondered if she should just stay here forever and drown herself. Death would be better than marrying that arrogant bastard. But she had to save her friends!

She washed her hair, then stood up, wringing out the excess water. Using a white fluffy towel, she dried her body and wrapped herself in the bathrobe.

As she emerged from the bathroom, Saffiru had to practically hold his mouth shut. It took every bit of self-control for Saffiru not to have erotic fantasies about the beautiful goddess before him. She seemed to make the satin material cling to her body, outlining every luscious curve. Her wet hair gleamed and shimmered all around her, falling to the floor like silver rain. Usagi had no idea what effect she was having on him, yet she kept walking. So this is what Demando was talking about all this time. Such exquisite beauty. 

Saffiru followed her dumbly back to her room, only to have the door slammed in his face. He turned a bright scarlet as he realized what he had almost did. Of course he couldn't just walk in after her! She would be changing into the dress that Demando had laid out for her. Saffiru hoped that, for his sake, that the dress would not be too, well, ostentatious.

When Usagi entered her room, she flung her hair over her shoulder, looking for something worthy of a wedding gown. She caught her reflection in the mirror and gasped outloud. Her body had changed! Sure, she looked the same, but there were differences that she couldn't help but notice. Her hair had turned silver and was at least a foot longer. Her height had been raised by a few inches and her...oh goodness...Usagi turned to the side, studying her reflection further. Well, there you have it. It was a slim chance that Demando would not notice her increased, uh, charms. It seemed that she now had the body of a twenty-two year old. Things couldn't get worse.

Usagi had spoken too soon when she saw the bed and what was lying on it. She scoffed as she picked up the most provocative wedding dress she had ever seen. Sure it was gorgeous, with tiny pearls sprinkling the bodice and silver swirls enthreaded throughout the skirt. But it was also strapless and it had two large slits on the skirt, where her slim legs would certainly show through when she walked.

She shrugged the bathrobe off and slipped the white dress on. Demando must have been planning this for a long time, since the gown fit perfectly. Tightly and snug, but perfect nevertheless. She tried desperately to tug it up towards her neck to cover her cleavage, but then the slits were pulled up too high, leaving little for the imagination. She bit her lip and groaned. It should be illegal to show so much skin.

To her relief, Demando had also given her a long jacket made of a shimmering, translucent material. The sleeves were long and wide, hemmed with a silver ribbon. She wrapped it tightly around her, wishing that it would cover her more thoroughly. But there was no chance of that. She sighed, not believing that she was actually going to do this.

After putting up her hair in her odangoes and slipping on the pair of white shoes by the bed, she opened the door. Saffiru could only stare. Great, now he was hitting on her.

"Are you going to take me, or do I have to get a bucket first?"

"Bucket?" he repeated slowly.

"For your drooling, of course," she replied. That snapped him to attention and he apologized, taking her arm to walk her to the main chamber. As they walked, she adjusted the small silver bracelet on her wrist, which had a tiny jewel hanging from it. She had shrunken the Ginzuishou so as not to be too conspicuous, no bigger than a dime. Before she knew it, they had reached the doors to the main hall.

Usagi suddenly felt faint, and her knees began to shake.

"I can't do this. Saffiru, onegai..." she whimpered, leaning on his arm for support.

"You'll be fine, Usagi. You can do it." He gripped her shoulders, looking into her eyes. She shook her head.

"No..." She buried her face in the crook of his arm, clutching him tightly, afraid that she would lose her balance. He gently pushed her back, holding her upper arms.

"Usagi, this is not time to be weak. You must save your friends. I know it's hard, but I believe in you. Just breathe. Everything will work out fine." She tried to take his arm again, but he shook his head.

"Gomen, Usagi, but I've got to go. Just walk down the aisle."

"Demo-" Saffiru disappeared, leaving her all alone. She bit her lip again, wringing her hands.

"Okay, you can do it Usagi," she told herself. Her hands started to shake as she started to push the doors open. She felt something stiff appear in her hand. Looking down, she saw a single white rose, sprinkled with dewdrops. Somehow, that simple flower gave her courage, and she looked back at the ebony doors that towered above her.

'Just walk through,' she thought. She willed her hand to lift up, and push open the door. To her surprised, her limbs obeyed and she walked through, making the biggest decision of her life.

Things that I absolutely hate with a burning passion about Sailor Moon Fanfiction

1. I hate it when people write a story and they use the American dub names, especially, shudder, Amara and Michelle, which are, if you did not know, Haruka and Michiru. Think about it, how in the world do you get Amara from Haruka? Their Japanese names just sound so much better. And when I say better, I mean they sound more natural. Maybe this is the effect of what the American series is doing to me, because I have seen all of the uncut episodes.

2. I hate it when people try to write a dramatic or serious story, but it moves waaaaay too fast. They scrunch it up into, like three chapters, and totally ruin a great story. I mean, if they have time to actually write a story and they have good ideas, then they can take out time to put in details. But that's just me. And I definitely know that I am not the world's best writer. I mean, look at how this story came out.

3. I hate it when people write a part in their story about Usagi, or the scouts, getting new powers and giving her a new outfit. Usually, they make her wear something slutty and/or black, which is way too OOC for her. She and the scouts, at least the inners, would never wear black or something scant, most of all Usagi. Her personality is too pure for that. Yes, I am aware of some fics out there of which have Usagi run away from the group or become more mature and understanding. But that is no reason to dress her up in slutty outfits. But I guess there are extremes for everything, ne? 

4. I hate it when people bring in new senshi and try to make up weird personalities, names, and powers for them. Sometimes I wonder how twisted or high on crack you have to be to do that. I mean, there are hundreds of senshi in the real story, for crying outloud! How many more do you need? That goes the same for villains. It's okay to bring them back from the dead or something, or have them not really die at all, or something like that. But unless there is a truly original villain out there, your story might not get off to the best start, or end for that matter.

And there you have it. Four main reasons why I hate Sailor Moon Fanfiction. Now you might say that I'm being a hypocrite or something, because I am writing one of my own, but...well, this is my opinion. You can agree or not agree, I don't care. I just HAD to get that off my chest! Now I have, so I will let you go back to whatever you were doing...ja ne! 

(sneaks off) Now if this doesn't bring in some reviews, nothing will!


	12. Torn Marraige

Chapter 13

Torn Marriage

To be a bride. That is what Usagi's biggest dream is. To be a beautiful bride and marry the one she loved most. Her wedding would be in a small, but quaint chapel. Her four best friends would be her bride's maids, with their corresponding colors. The aisle would be strewn with pink rose petals, fluttering softly as the flower girl dropped them from her basket. And her father Kenji would lead her to her husband to-be.

But who was that? Usagi strained her mind to remember, but only came up with a pair of flashing violet eyes and a strange pounding in her ears. She vaguely remembered a pair of strong arms encircling her, telling her that someone loved her. Another wisp of memory, a vision of silky ebony hair swaying in the breeze. A warm smile greeting her, lips that were moving, mouthing out words of endearments, kissing her own lips.

The black doors slowly opened, revealing the most surprising thing that Usagi could only stare at silently. It was exactly what she wanted! Everything was here! She stepped into the entrance to a gorgeous white wedding chapel. Warm sunshine filtered through open windows and birds chirped happily outside. Usagi stepped onto a white, silken path down the aisle, which was covered in... pink rose petals! She took another step, more bravely than the last. A cool spring breeze flew gently past her, bringing in the scent of fresh flowers. She clutched the white rose in both hands, walking in rhythm to the piano, which was playing 'Jesu, man of joy's desire', one of her favorite songs.

Her heart swelled as she came closer to the altar. This was her dream! Too good to be true. She neared the altar and looked to the left side. Her friends were here too! Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako as her Maid of Honor. Four men stood on the other side, none other than the bridegrooms. Could this really be happening? There was only one way to find out.

Standing on the left side, dressed in a white suit, was Mamoru. Usagi's heart leapt and she had to restrain herself from running up to him and kissing him senseless. He smiled warmly at her and held out his hand.

"Come, my angel. Your Destiny awaits." She smiled back and took his hand.

An electric shock surged through her body as soon as their skin touched. A bright purple flash surrounded them, swelling to engulf the entire area. She bit back a scream, and the light subsided. She blinked and looked around. Her breath caught in her throat, the tears welling up...

Everything was gone! She was standing inside the main chamber of the Black Moon Citadel. The rose petals were gone, as was the entire chapel. The sunshine, the warmth, the music. Her entire dream had been shattered in an instant! The white rose dropped from her limp hand, and disintegrated before it hit the ground. Something lifted her other hand.

"Are you ready, my love?" someone said. She looked up from staring at the floor, only to see Demando pull her closer to him. Her sadness was immediately replaced with anger so deep that she could not express it. She pursed her lips and went rigid, keeping her eyes straight forward.

"You're not going to get away with this. You will not destroy me like this. I won't let you," she hissed through clenched teeth. He chuckled, leading her up the steps to the altar.

"I believe I already have," he replied coolly. Dressed in a black ceremonial robe, Saffiru stood before them, holing a small book. He was her last hope in escaping this mad man. Usagi caught his gaze and gave him a pleading look.

"Help me," she mouthed desperately. He sighed and shook his head. She heard his voice inside her mind.

"Gomenasai, Usagi. I cannot help you. Onegai, I hate this as much as you do. Let's just get it over with." Her head dropped down in defeat. Maybe in some strange, twisted way, he was right. For now, she should just cooperate.

Saffiru recited from the book, speaking in the Nemesinian language for Demando and the Lunarian language for Usagi. She was amazingly calm until...

"Do you, Demando, Prince of Nemesis, take Usagi, Princess of the Moon to be your lawfully wedded wife?" This is hardly lawful, Usagi thought to herself.

"I do," he replied, squeezing her hand. Saffiru turned to Usagi, who was having trouble breathing.

"And do you, Usagi Tsukino, Princess and Future Queen of the Moon, take Prince Demando to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Both Saffiru and Usagi tensed, as if a bomb were about to explode.

"I think we both know what the answer is," she replied sardonically. Without hesitation, Demando snapped his fingers.

"I think I do too," he said casually.

"Usagi!" yelled four voices. She whirled around, faced with a horrible sight. Inside a large dome of Dark Energy were Ami, Rei, Makoto and Minako, all detransformed. Usagi gasped and made a run for them, but was snatched backwards.

"You were saying, my dear?" he breathed against her neck. Her hands clenched into fists.

"Release them at once! I am not going to marry you!"

"Oh, really?" Demando snapped his fingers and the dome started to shrink. She watched in terror as the floor around the bottom of the dome started to smoke and sizzle.

"If it touches them, their energy will be sucked dry and they will cease to exist. I suggest you rethink your answer, Serenity," he sneered. Usagi was fuming so much that she could not speak. Her friends were screaming for help and there was nothing she could do to save them, except marry this arrogant jerk. She bit her lip. 

"Still unsure? Maybe this will change your mind." He snapped again, causing another dome to materialize. Her mind was racing as Saffiru's voice echoed in her mind.

Flashback

"Who's the fifth person?"

"Ano, maybe there were only four people.

"No. It's me. I'm the fifth person. Even you said that he would go to any lengths to get what he wants."

"No! He would never hurt you."

End

"No!" How could she be sure that that dome was not for her? Usagi ripped herself away from him and ran to her friends. Not taking Demando's words lightly, she made sure not to touch the black dome.

"Usagi, how could you?" Rei scolded.

"Yeah, what the hell are you doing?" asked Makoto.

"I'm trying to save you guys," she replied hastily.

"Usagi, quite worrying about us and save your damn boyfriend! Get Mamoru out of there so you can defeat Demando!"

"Mamoru?" she repeated. Who was that? Usagi slowly turned around and looked at the other dome. Upon closer inspection, she saw the outline of a man inside. She walked closer, peering through.

"Usa-ko," the man said softly. That must be him.

"Mamoru," she replied back, seeing if he would answer to that name. He sighed with relief. She remembered him!

"Yes, Usa, it's me. Now, do you have your Crystal with you?" She nodded, then narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"How do you know about my Crystal? Who are you?" she asked, backing away a step. She felt an arm go around her waist possesively, hands slipping inside the sheer jacket. Inhaling sharply, Usagi elbowed Demando and shoved him away.

"Release them this instant! Do not bring my friends into this, especially this innocent man," she yelled, pointing to Mamoru, "He has done nothing against you!"

"Quite the contrary! He has done everything against me. He stole my crown, my power, and my most precious possession, you. Do not tell me that he is innocent of these crimes." Usagi was stuck. Did this man, Mamoru, do these things? She didn't know, and didn't have time to find out. Her friends were on the brink of death as the dome kept shrinking, inching closer to them every precious second. Ignoring Mamoru temporarily, she turned back to Demando.

"I'm begging you! Let my friends go. This does not concern them." 

"It is your choice, not mine, that will free them. Just say the words and I will send them back to Earth unharmed." That was the ultimatum. Save her friends and become his queen, or have her friends killed and marry him anyway. This was no choice. This was torture! Torn between her two decisions, she made the only choice that she could.

"Usagi, don't you dare do it!" yelled Minako.

"Don't give into him!" Ami shouted. Usagi looked at them sadly.

"Gomenasai, minna-san. I can't put you in danger any longer," she replied heavily. She gave a shuddering sigh and the words spilled out of her mouth.

"I, Usagi Tsukino, agree to marry you, Prince Demando of Nemesis," she declared shakily, barely choking out the last word. Immediately, Demando snapped his fingers and the Dark Energy dome expanded.

"Saffiru, see that these lovely girls are escorted safely back to Earth," he said coolly, taking a sobbing Usagi into his arms. She beat her small fists against him, not bothering to stem the flow of tears.

"No, my love. This is not a time for tears. This is a time of happiness."

"How can I be happy when you almost killed my friends! And what about Mamoru? Set him free too. You have what you want, now let him go!" she cried.

"In a moment," he replied impatiently. She snuck a glance at the unknown man through the White Prince's arms. Being a very compassionate person, it broke her heart to see him on the verge of tears. As if he lost something very dear to him. She could not shake the feeling that she had seen him before. He looked like a forgotten dream. Silky black hair, gorgeous sapphire eyes...

Demando tilted he head up, trying to divert her gaze from Mamoru.

"Those eyes belong to me and no one else." Her breathing was shallow and her eyes burned from shedding so many tears. She felt so exhausted, she wanted to collapse. Everything was spinning in circles.

Usagi fainted, falling into Demando's arms. He carried her away without so much as a glance to his prisoner in the black dome. Mamoru screamed.

"Usa-ko, onegai! You must remember me!" he cried. Without thinking, he stood up and smashed into the transparent energy wall.

But his shrieks of pain fell on deaf ears, for he was alone, without a single hope for survival.

So? What do you think? Come on, just push the button and review...you can do it...you know you wanna...


	13. Motivation

Situational Update! Please don't run away just yet, I promise to be quick and explain myself.

Yes, Mooniestar has been a very bad author for not updating any of her stories. But do not fear! For I have been writing and planning to continue certain fanfics (Hypnotic, Loyalty, and Silhouette). I really wanted to start a new one, but I promise to update these first before I start on any new projects.

So on the subject of Loyalty, I will give a preview and see what you guys think, okay? Please keep in mind that I haven't written on this fic since I was in high school (4 years ago), so things might seem a little inconsistent. I promise to fix it... in fact, I've been thinking on re-writing the entire 12-13 chapters I've uploaded so far. Anyway, here's the preview (it's a tad long) Enjoy!!

Chapter 13

Motivation

Deep inside the citadel, in a secluded room that reeked with the power of the Jakouzuishou, Prince Demando appeared beside a dark violet daybed, with the unconscious Usagi in his arms. Without a moment's hesitation, he carefully laid her down on the soft purple spread, not taking his eyes off her. There was complete silence as he gazed upon her, and in that silence there was triumph in his heart. He had finally won his prize. Everything was taken care of, and nobody would be in his way. Though he had to admit, this plan of his was rather cruel and sudden. The way the princess cried for the release of her friends was truly touching. But he could not be swayed. He had already made the vow to obtain this angel no matter what the cost. And she would grow to understand that he was not what she saw him to be.

Demando sighed, and ran the back of his finger down Usagi's face, enjoying the feel of how soft her creamy skin was. He had no doubt that the rest of her was just as smooth. The prince stood and unbuttoned his robe from the recent ceremony, revealing a plain white-collared shirt underneath, tucked in to a pair of silver slacks. He didn't think that wearing such a robe would be so constricting, not to mention swelteringly hot. Who designed such clothing anyway? When he discovered the answer to that question, he made a mental note to permanently decommission the tailor.

Just then, Usagi stirred, inhaling softly while turning on her side. Immediately, Demando's attention was doubled and he knelt by her side, hoping that she would open those beautiful eyes. His fondest wish was that when she did open them, she would not look upon him with contempt. That she would search that pure soul of hers for forgiveness. Such a wish was nearly impossible, but he refused to let it go. As his thoughts swirled inside of him, he realized that he was so determined to make her his own, that he was demanding that she love him, no matter how long it took or how hard it was for her. And all with no thought on what she would be sacrificing. It was a harsh fate for her side of the story. But despite all that he had gone through to finally obtain her, he didn't give a damn who he had to hurt as long as he got what he wanted. He was so obsessed with this goddess before him, it was nearly...

"Mm...ah" came a sigh from Usagi's lips. Instantly, his premature thoughts were whisked away, replaced by that familiar longing he had felt since he had first met Neo-Queen Serenity. In a matter of seconds, she would awaken. Demando felt a flutter in his stomach, and he wondered briefly why he was so nervous. There was no need to be so anxious. The room is completely sealed, and not a soul can come in or out of the room. She doesn't have the Ginzuishou, and even if she did, it was impossible to call forth enough energy to break out of the room. To do that, she would have to negate all the dark power of the Jakouzuishou, of which the chamber was built from. There was no escape.

Demando was so overwrought with making sure she wouldn't escape, that he nearly missed Usagi waking up. He positioned himself over her, so that the first thing she would see would be him. He even made a conscious effort to not look too intimidating or frightening in any way. This moment must be perfect!

With a gentle rise from her bosom, the future queen of Neo-Tokyo opened her eyes and blinked. As intended, the first thing she saw was Prince Demando, directly above her and looking right into her gaze. Combined with her grogginess of just waking up, and his attempt to try and smile without any false intentions, she thought that he looked so helpless...

However, all of her senses came back to her. She felt the tightness of the white gown wrapped around her, and the warmth radiating from the man kneeling above her. There was a soreness around her eyes, like she had fallen asleep while crying. Usagi's next instinct was to panic, and the muscle memory of her right hand was to grab her brooch. She had forgotten that she had put the Ginzuishou on her left hand, disguised as a bracelet charm. Her heart jumped when she realized that it wasn't there.

"I'm glad you are awake, Serenity," said Demando. "I was hoping you wouldn't stay asleep too long. It's not fitting at a time like this." He sensed that she was becoming more anxious, and leaned back so she could sit upright. As he did so, Usagi lifted herself up with her hands. More memories were coming back to her. Even as she was silently praying that what had happened was all a dream, she knew that it wasn't. Everything had transpired as she remembered. She was so shocked that she couldn't think of anything logical to say. However, something unexpected came from her.

"Where is Saffiru?" she asked quietly. Demando was taken aback.

"Why do you wish to know?" She sighed harshly, crossing her arms. The prince was suddenly given a view of her cleavage that wasn't intentional, and he changed his mind about lying to her.

"Saffiru is escorting your friends back to earth. He will be back shortly." A glimpse of relief skirted across her face and she relaxed slightly, tugging lightly on the sleeves of her outer jacket. Then she looked at him clearly, making his heart flutter nervously.

"You will tell me when he returns?" she pressed on.

"W-well yes, of course. We have a telepathic bond, my sweet. As soon as I know, you'll know."

"Good. I want to talk to him when he comes back." She was formulating a plan in her head, trying desperately to come up with a way to escape. Usagi moved to the edge of the daybed, bringing her slippered feet to the floor. Demando was becoming confused. Why was she acting so strangely?

"Serenity, I'm afraid you won't be able to see him until tomorrow." Usagi had stood up, but then turned around at his words.

"Why not? All I want to do is talk to him," she insisted. She was fidgeting with her sleeves again. Demando smiled wryly, running his fingers through his silver hair.

"As you are now, it will not be possible for you to leave this citadel, or even this very room until morning. Have you forgotten, my wife?" She stopped fidgeting.

"Morning? W...wife?" she faltered. Her gaze fell to the floor. "So it wasn't a dream...?" Usagi felt numb, and the numbness spread from the top of her head, spilling out over her shoulders, down to the soles of her shoes. It can't be. At first, she knew that her friend's safety was of utmost importance and knowing that they were back on Earth was supposed to comfort her, and it did momentarily. However, when she thought of who took them back to the blue planet, she became frustrated. She felt as if Saffiru had betrayed her. He was supposed to help her! Or was it all just a facade? She didn't know anymore.

A shadow crossed over her and Usagi looked up just in time for Demando to kiss her gently. She just as quickly broke the kiss and stepped backwards, looking horrified. The prince looked miffed and came closer, but Usagi would have no more of his tricks. With a burst of her own energy, she reached back and struck him squarely across the cheek. The faintest glow of silver surrounded her, but dissipated just as quickly. The crystalline charm pulsed quietly against her wrist, unnoticed.


End file.
